cutieriotfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronos Circle
The Chronos Circle is an option on the main screen which allows players to either Summon a Cutie, view the Chronos Circle, participate in Circle Sacrifice, or access Mysterious Recruit Strategy. "Summon Cutie" is a function that allows you to Summon a Cutie by spending Gems. The first time you enter it each day you have the option to summon the cuties on the main screen. Each day will start out with the Green Cuties, Kaguya and Ticky. Players have the option to either Summon a Cutie right away, or rotate the circle in the hope of a better quality summon. As a VIP 0 you will receive 3 free summoning chances and 3 free rotations. You can also check a Cuties basic stats by tapping the tab labeled "Details" below each Cutie's avatar. To Summon a Cutie, tap the Cutie's avatar and you will see how many Gems you have, how many free Summoning chances you have, the option to Summon a Cutie once, or 10 times, and your "Friendly Level". The Friendly Level is shown through a bar which increases in length the more times you Summon a Cutie. The longer the bar is, the higher your chances of Summoning the Cutie. When your Friendly Level is full, there is a 100% chance to successfully Summon the Cutie. The Friendly Level does not reset daily. Every quality of Cutie is harder to summon than the one below it, Green Cuties are guaranteed and cost 10 Gems per Summon. Blue Cuties require at most 15 Summons and are also 10 Gems per Summon. Purple Cuties require at most 18 summons however they cost 100 Gems per Summon. Gold Cuties (excluding special summon) require the most 100 Summons, and Special Summon Cuties who appear in the Summon Circle (such as Magic Kaguya) require at most 160 Summons. All Gold Cuties (including special summon) cost 100 Gems per Summon. The Chronos Circle is a function which allows players to view which Cuties they have or do not have. By clicking on a Cutie's picture (You do not have to possess the Cutie) you can see basic stats including Fighting Style, Power Level, Max HP, Damage, Armor, Bonding information, and skills. By tapping "Special Summon" in the lower-left corner, you will see a list of Cuties that can only be obtained through Events, VIP Rewards, or Mysterious Recruit. All of these Cuties are Gold. Circle Sacrifice will grant Cuties with damage and HP bonuses. Each activated element will provide 2% damage and HP if it's successful. The circle will upgrade after 6 elements are activated (level 8 being the maximum). 'Activating costs several holy offerings and gold. The basic success rate decreases with every advancement. Each failure will receive 2% more success rate in return, and the rate will reset daily after 24:00 or after a successful activation. You can get holy offerings from the Trade Center, official events, or from the Legion Sealed Lands dungeon. Once your circle is up to Level 5, you will have a lingering trail that upgrades every level, changing at Level 6, Level, 7 and so forth.'